marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * , unknown agent * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Northern / ** ** U.S. Radar Station "Christmastown" Items: * Vehicles: * |Synopsis1 = At the Ararat research facility, a man in a black suit and sunglasses stoically walks through the carnage until he arrives at a laboratory. Examining the equipment with a sensor, he comes across a smashed containment pod that gives off the strongest reading, and exits the facility. Pulling out a cell-phone, he informs his superior that he was too late and that his target is gone. Noting that there is a military installation in the vicinity, the Suit remarks that it might not be too late to contain the situation. At the Christmastown radar station, Colonel Michael Malone mocks Jackson for being unable to restrain the thrashing soldiers; while outside, the dogs begin to bark and howl. Patricia Robertson worries that the man she rescued was behind the slaughter and plans to kill them all too, but he abruptly passes out. Malone sends Robertson to check on the dogs while he chews Jackson and Delacroix for their inability to restrain a civilian scientist. Accompanied by Saunders, Robertson enters the dog compound to see Ivan collapsed in the snow while the other sled dogs huddle in a corner, whimpering in terror. Robertson opens the kennel only to have the dogs run off in terror, and Saunders checks out Ivan and informs her that the dog is alive, picking him up and carrying him inside. Robertson notes the other dogs will be back when they get hungry, but Saunders notices a viscous black fluid seeping from Ivan's fur. He starts to inform her about it, then abruptly stops, saying it was nothing. They call Jackson over to check Ivan out, Delacroix wondering if it's rabies. Jackson dismisses the notion, stating that rabies transfers from host-to-host and eventually kills them, but that in the Arctic everything's too far apart for it to form a viable chain of hosts. Malone tells Jackson to keep an eye on the civilian and everyone else to bunk down for the night. Jackson apologizes for not being able to do more to treat Ivan, who Robertson dotes over until Malone tells them it's lights out in ten minutes and that he's got a bad feeling about the ongoing storm. Later that night, a shadowy figure makes their way to Malone's room, interrupting his evening glass of alcohol. A silhouette also makes their way to Jackson's room, startling him. As dawn breaks, Robertson gets out of bed and climbs into the shower, relishing the feeling of hot water. She finds Jackson in the mess hall, who informs her that there's bacon for breakfast and that the civilian is awake and hiding under a table. When Jackson remarks on his strange behavior, Robertson wonders if he should be quarantined; but Jackson retorts that's Malone's decision to make. When Robertson incredulously asks why he disobeyed Malone's order to tell him when the civilian regained consciousness ASAP, Jackson replies he hasn't seen any of the other soldiers all morning. Malone abruptly startles them and asks where the civilian is, ordering them to leave. When Robertson begins to ask why, Malone shouts at her to obey him because he's her CO. As they leave to check on Ivan, Robertson loudly asking what crawled up Malone's but, their CO smirks malevolently. Robertson and Jackson find Ivan outside digging at a patch of snow, the former commenting that the station has had a creepy vibe all morning. As Robertson cuddles Ivan she notices blood coming from his mouth, and Jackson extracts a severed finger. Hearing a scream, they run back to the facility only to crash headlong into the civilian, who frantically exclaims that it's here. When she asks him what he's talking about, the man explains they thought they could contain and study something, but it escaped and killed everyone - Robertson belatedly realizing the man had been left alive as bait. Hearing a sound above them, Robertson turns to see a bulky black humanoid monster with large white eyes, a fanged maw, a long tongue, and white spider-emblems on this chest and back standing on the ceiling. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}